This Dance
by padfoot's prose
Summary: "I used to stand on his feet and we'd waltz around the living room." *Missing moment!* Pre-HSM, Gabriella's Dad teaches her how to waltz. Inspired by 'Can I Have This Dance'. Look for the sequel, 'Keep Dancing', on my profile page. R&R... please


**I watched HSM 3, and was really touched by this song. I know it's been a long time, but HSM has a way of always pulling me back in. Plus, my two favourite writers on only write HSM, so I don't think I ever really let go of it. It would be amazing to hear from some of my old reviewers, and I really hope that you guys like this. I adored it personally, but I'm egotistical, so it doesn't really count.**

**Disclaimer: Remember the days of mildly witty disclaimers? It's been far too long since I've read one of them... sadly, I can't think of one. How disappointing...**

_**This Dance**_

_**For **xoxstargazerxox** , **omgitzzzzzzJenny** , **HSMLUVER218** , **heebeejeebees** , **MoreThanUMoreThanMe** , **ScRuPuLoUs** , **BoSoxFanatic** , **i heart hairspray** , **mysupermanwillcome** , **puppyluv94** , **we'rebreakingfree** and **tututooba.** I've missed you guys, and I hope that you can forgive for being an HSM drought for the past year or so.**_

_**Also, because this is for HSM, **Becky** deserves a mention. Thanks to you I'm not alone in my HSM liking. I think.**_

* * *

Hundreds of figures danced across the screen. Beautiful, pastel-coloured dresses whirled as women were passed swiftly between partners. Men in black tuxedos stood straight and proud, intimidating in starkly contrasting colours. The music built up to a crescendo, and a young Gabriella Montez leant forward, engrossed in the scene.

"Hey, honey!"

The young girl shushed her father, refusing to take her chocolate eyes from the movie. She waved vaguely behind her as way of greeting.

Mr. Montez smiled as he watched his daughter. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, careful to keep at least a metre from the screen so as to avoid getting 'square-eyes', but he could tell that she was itching to move closer. Her gaze followed the swirling figures, wide with wonder at their grace. A light gasp escaped her slightly parted lips as, in unison, all the women were lifted from the ground, and the camera angle panned around to look down at the scene from above.

The kaleidoscope of colour shifted and spun, each richly sewn dress gleaming like a gem under the bright lights. Points of black and white peered through the pool of colour, revealing the men effortlessly holding their partners high in the air. Slowly the scene faded and the women were lowered to the ground. The music got softer and softer and until it disappeared, and the scene darkened. Gabriella still stared at the screen, desperate for more.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mr. Montez had wandered to his daughter's side, and offered his hand to her as he spoke.

Reluctantly, she looked away from the blank television screen, smiling crookedly at her father. "Yes – it's amazing. Do you think I'll be able to dance like that one day?" Her innocent gaze fixed on his eyes as she put her tiny hand in his.

"Of course," he said as he pulled her up, his tone serious. "And if you give your Daddy a proper hello, he might even teach you how to dance right now."

Gabriella turned to look at her father. "Really?"

"I promise. But only if I get a kiss and a cuddle from my little Gabi-girl."

Running to her father, Gabriella threw herself into his arms, laughing as her lifted her off the floor and hugged her closer.

"Much better," he mumbled into her neck.

She giggled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

His answering smile was full of unmasked adoration for the girl in his arms. "I love you too, Gabi-girl."

Hugging her father once more, she began to wriggle in his arms, eager to begin her dance lesson. He laughed as she struggled, and quickly placed her back on the floor, keeping one of her hands in his.

"Come on Daddy, we need to go somewhere where there's enough room for you to spin me around." She tugged on his hand and he followed her through the kitchen and out into the backyard. A hammock of weaved cotton was strung between two trees, the only decoration in the otherwise bare grassy yard. "Out here," Gabriella urged.

They stopped to one side of the yard, well away from the trees ("what if I bump my head when you lift me?"), and the young girl looked expectantly up at her father.

"This is where we're dancing?" Mr. Montez inquired, almost tripping on a stray tennis ball before kicking it out of the way.

Gabriella nodded once.

"Okay. Good."

Heaving a deep sigh, the man glanced up at the clouds that had been hanging overhead all day. It was late afternoon, and streaks of colour highlighted the darkening sky, still, rain threatened to burst out any minute. His eyes flicked between his daughter and the looming clouds. "What if it rains?" he almost feared the answer.

"We'll get wet."

"We can dance in the rain?"

Gabriella scowled. "Well _I_ can."

Her father shook his head at her expression, trying to resist rolling his eyes. "I guess I can too then."

"Good." She nodded approvingly.

Mr. Montez looked over his shoulder at his wife, visible through the kitchen window where she was busy cooking, before turning back to his daughter. "Okay, let's dance."

Gabriella did a quick spin of excitement, a wide smile on her face.

"Now, put your feet on top of mine."

"Okay." She did as he said, shuffling as close to him and possible. Wobbling a little, she gripped his hands tightly. "What if I fall?"

"You won't."

Glancing up at her father, Gabriella met his honest eyes and couldn't help but trust him. Carefully, she loosened her hold on his hands, instead gripping his waist, which was at her shoulder height.

"One hand needs to stay in mine," her father said. She changed her grip again, and giggled when his other hand rested behind her shoulders.

"Like this?"

"Very good."

There was silence for a moment, and all that could be heard was the sizzling of food in the kitchen and the chirping of crickets. Mr. Montez took a deep breath to steady himself, trying to remember the last time he'd danced. It had probably been at his senior prom. He hoped he still knew how to do it.

Slowly, careful not to let Gabriella fall off, he took a step forwards. His daughter giggled again nervously and had to hold him tighter for a moment before regaining her balance. Sighing as memories of this dance flooded his mind, Mr. Montez took another cautious step. This time Gabriella kept her balance, a small crease appearing on her delicate brow as she concentrated on her feet.

As her father made to take a third step, Gabriella suddenly remembered something, her gaze shooting up to meet her father's. "We don't have any music," she said. "And all dances have music."

Mr Montez shook his head and flexed his feet, making the young girl slip back onto the damp grass.

"Not this dance."

"Then it isn't a real dance!" Gabriella's voice grew immediately hysterical. Her father had _promised_ to teach her to dance! And now she was _never _going to be able to twirl so gracefully like those women in the movie.

She tried to tug her hand from her father's, but he wouldn't let go.

"Daddy!" She cried, angry tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry Gabi, this _is_ a proper dance."

"Proper dances have music!" She insisted stubbornly.

"Well this is a special proper dance. One without music."

"Daddy-"

"Instead of music, this dance has singing."

Gabriella stopped trying to pull away and her dark eyes fixed on her father's. "Singing?"

He nodded, pulling her back towards him.

"What type of singing?" She asked, clambering back onto his feet.

Mr. Montez smiled down at his daughter. "_My _singing."

She laughed, "_You_ can't sing!"

"Yes I can!" He answered indignantly.

"You're a Daddy! Daddies don't sing! Only Mummies sing."

He gaped in mock disbelief. "Who told you that?"

"No one told me, I just know it. _Everyone_ knows that Daddy's don't sing."

"Well, I mustn't be an average Daddy then."

Gabriella tilted her head to the side, curious. She felt his stomach stretch out as her father took a deep breath, and smiled shrewdly up at him.

He took the first step, checking that his daughter had kept her balance before taking a second. Slowly, they reached a rhythm; their bodies moving in unison, just like the people had in the movie.

Gabriella's heart hammered nervously as she swayed the wrong way, but her father caught her easily, steadying her before she fell. She bit her tongue as she focussed on her feet, trying to keep them moving with the ones beneath them.

"Take my hand,  
Take a breath,  
Pull me close,  
And take one step.  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide."

Her father's soft voice echoed through the still evening air, not carrying far but full of tenderness and patience. Gabriella looked up at him, her heart still hammering as she took deep, calming breaths.

"Won't you promise me,  
That you'll never forget -  
You'll keep dancing  
Wherever we go next.

"It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of having someone like you.  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way I do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance?"

He smiled encouragingly at her, and she matched his deep tenor with her high soprano.

"Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

"Take my hand,  
I'll take the lead,  
And every turn will be safe with me.  
Don't be afraid – afraid to fall,  
You know I'll catch you through it all.

"And you can't keep us apart  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are."

Gabriella's lips twisted into a small smile as she gained confidence, and she now raised her voice and sung along with her father.

"It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of having someone like you.  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way we do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?"

Gabriella giggled at her father's serious gaze and watched him as he continued singing, mesmerised by his bittersweet tone.

"No mountains too high and no oceans too wide,  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.  
Let it rain, let it pour.  
What we have is worth fighting for.  
You know I believe that you were meant to be."

Without having to think, Gabriella joined in with the singing again, barely aware of her feet, dancing of their accord, moving in perfect synchronism with her father's.

"It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of having someone like you  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way I do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

"Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?"

As one their two voices faded out, so different yet in perfect harmony with one another.

Crickets chirped. Dinner sizzled. The world went on as a father stared deeply into his daughter's eyes, memorising the exact colour and depth of them. His hands still held hers, his rough skin against her smooth, flawless palms. Tears pooled in his eyes, a solitary droplet of water escaping and sliding down his dark-skinned cheek.

"Daddy?" Gabriella's young voice was high and innocent. She cared. She was worried about what was upsetting him.

He forced a smile to his lips and shook his head slowly. He was already exhausted, just from that small exertion of dancing. "It's nothing, sweetie. We should go inside before you catch a cold."

Gabriella stayed where she was and watched her father for a moment as he turned and started back towards the house. The sight of his eyes made her sad. He was in pain – she could tell – he was hurting.

"Daddy!" Quickly she ran after him, grasping his hand tightly in hers. Only a couple of his fingers could fit into her tiny palm, but still she held onto him as hard as she could, wishing that she'd never have to let go.

Later that night, long after a sobbing Gabriella had been tucked in to bed, still asking desperately about why her father had cried, the young girl's parents sat in the woven hammock in the backyard. Mrs. Montez's head rested on her husband's shoulder and silent tears fell from her eyes, accompanying the light mist of rain that had begun to fall.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, not telling Gabriella?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper through her tears.

"Yes," Mr. Montez replied. "It's better that she thinks of me like this, still singing and dancing with her. I don't want my only child to remember me as an exhausted, dying man."

His wife's body convulsed with a sob into his already soaked shirt.

"I agree."

---

Three months later, Mr Montez died peacefully in hospital, surrounded by his loving family. Gabriella and her mother moved house soon after, unable to cope with the terrible grief that remained in their old home's bare brick walls.

"Bye bye, Gabi-girl," is the last thing he'd said to her before he'd died.

As the mother and daughter drove away from their tall, beautiful house, more of his words pierced her mind.

_It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of having someone like you.  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way I do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
So can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

Engulfed by her tears, all Gabriella could do was nod.

"Yes, Daddy. You can."

* * *

**Have I still got my touch? Did I ever really have it?**


End file.
